


Kiss Me

by nomz_bunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of fluff--you have to listen to the music to get in the mood  
> I saw this post and nearly started bursting with FEELS so yeah  
> Click [here](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com/post/44478925495/tomlyles-credit-louis-watched-with-wide) to listen/see

Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry started walking across the stage as soon as the song started (and what? This wasn’t on their program?!) and then could only watch helplessly as Harry brought his microphone up to his mouth and started singing.

“Kiss me…” Harry crooned, eyes looking at Louis with all the tenderness in the world directed at him.

Louis held his breath, it was quiet except for Harry’s voice and the piano playing in the background. Somehow, the crowd was quiet (had Harry plannedthis?) and the entire arena watched as Harry made his way to Louis and reached out a hand to clasp Louis’ hands in his.

And then Harry was dropping to one knee and Louis couldn’t move, frozen in place as he gasped. Harry let go of Louis’ hands to reach into his pocket and withdrew a small, velvety black box.

Louis’ hands flew to his mouth as he watched, blue eyes wide with surprise and love.

“Lou,” Harry started, glancing down quickly, a slow blush growing on his face. “Louis, Lou, Boo-bear,” Harry began again, green eyes sparkling up at Louis. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together—if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

Louis desperately searched for the proper words to say and watched helplessly as Harry’s eyes dimmed the longer Louis waited. Finally, he managed to choke out a word.

“Yes,” Louis whispered, “Yes, yes, yes.”

The crowd burst into a thunderous applause as Harry slid the ring onto Louis’ finger (a perfect fit) and stood up to wrap Louis into an enthusiastic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://alphadragons.tumblr.com)


End file.
